Storms and Tragedies Real life Battles
by mitsun
Summary: A political drama. Athrun is the only son of a known administration figure. His bestfriend is on the opposition. At the time of political crisis how can he keep their friendship up. Add to that he fell in love with a protester who is against his father
1. On the street

PLOT: Seed characters live in a democratic country and are facing a political crisis. Kira a young son of an administration leader, a year before he was born his father died he grew up with his uncle who is currently the leader of the opposition. Cagalli is a street protester from a family of known freedom fighters. Athrun is the son of an administration congressman. Lacust is a reporter on training.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or any of its characters.

CHAPTER 1: A day on the street

_Reporters are storming everywhere since that interview with the president. Dad has been very busy, and it's a shit they also want to know on which side I will be on. I am a Zala of course I will be on the side of the president! Yet, I saw him Kira, he was on the news shouting for impeachment, why the hell would a teenager shout for impeachment! _

"Mr. Athrun you're father wants a word with you." Said the man in a black suit "If it is about that God damn interview I won't talk. HE is the politician not me!" He rushed out the door, hoping to leave their mansion. But the big guy in suit caught him and said "I am sorry sir but your father strictly instructed us to keep you in your room. Those stupid protestors might do something sarcastic if they see you in the streets." Athrun struggled "Damn it!"

_I have to find a way to get out of here, oh this is stupid but it works in the movies. Are there any more blankets here? This is much stupid than the movies what am I thinking I'm on the third floor!_

He continued what he was doing, tying blankets and clothes together to form a long rope. It is risky but he must try. He throws one side of the rope outside of his bedroom window, tied the other on his bed and started to climb down. He hurried to the streets , he didn't take his car with him, its far more too idiotic to do so.

He was running, climbed up their fence and run again to the street. After he left the subdivision he was still on the run "A little bit more just to assure myself" when suddenly, "Ouch! You moron watch where you are going!"

"I am sorry! What harsh tone for a blonde lady."

"Is that a sorry? You call that a sorry? You do not even help me up!"

"Maybe this will be a good replacement for that" he drag the lady towards him, gently hold the back of the blonde lady's head and placed his lips over hers. It was suppose to last only for a second but Athrun seems to enjoy it.

The girl gave Athrun a hard slap on the face run and say "Rich people.. how dare you!"

"Hey sorry! Thanks for the kiss and the slap!" Athrun shouted as the girl run. _She liked it I am sure of it. Damn the girl was too hot! Oh shit I forgot to ask her name! Nah.. I have to run, I have to talk to Kira I want him to change his mind he have to!_

That was short! Chapter two will be much longer update will be soon!


	2. Confrontations

Thanks for the reviews there! Keep them coming up!

DISCLAIMER: Once again I may say, unfortunately for me it is not I who own this outstanding anime or any of its cute characters.

CHAPTER 2: Confrontations

It was a storm on the Yamato residence, reporters everywhere, bodyguards on alert, well known people going in and out of the house. Kira was there, busy confronting big politicians. It was always Kira's way to butt into older peoples business. But it is not a sin; a democratic country is still a democratic country even when it is teenagers who were involved.

"Excuse me" interrupted a young man while Kira was busy talking to the congressman who just recently withdraws his support for the president. "Are you Kira Yamato?"

"Yes."

"I'm Congressman Mwu La Fllaga. It is my pleasure to meet you."

"Good evening sir, the pleasure is mine congressman. What brought you here?"

"Just like anybody else here, I want the president out of her chair as soon as possible and I know you are just the right man to talk about that."

"It is nice of you to address me as a man. Most reporters call me as 'the boy who cried for impeachment' or "the opposition baby'. It is really nice of you to know that I am already of right age although I am not yet allowed to vote it is still my right to discuss what I feel and think is right."

"Very though words there. Anyway, will you be kind enough to repeat what you have just said or even add more for the protest rally tomorrow?"

"Protest rally?"

"A call for the president to step down, all opposition leaders will be there. We are expecting about 5,000 people to come, especially that the voice of women will be there."

"You mean Cagalli Yula Attha? I have heard a lot about her. They say she has this great passion for democracy, just like her father."

"Yes, she's an asset for our party. Most people listen to her, her charms for the mass is unbelievable. But there are some prob.."

Just about when La Fllaga was about to finish what he was saying there was a rampage outside their house. Guards came out rushing towards the scene. A boy was struggling from the hands of two men in dark suits. Good thing reporters were just dispersed, they were about to hurt the aggressive boy when suddenly,

"Put him down!" Kira shouted. It was Athrun who was rampaging outside. The guards thought of him as a spy. Athrun was there for one reason, to ask Kira to their side, he was the son of a great administration figure anyway. He was supposed to be on his best friend's side.

"Let him go. To the visitors I am sorry for the interruption; I have to discuss something with this man here. Athrun will you follow me upstairs?"

They went upstairs, with Athrun trying to hide his face from the eyes of the other people at the mansion.

_Men, it is like they are going to eat me. I knew this is stupid. What am I thinking running into the lions den were all people can rip my flesh any time? Kira, why do you have to be on your uncle's side?_

Kira opened the door to his room and gave Athrun a punch that knocked him on the bed. "Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill yourself? You are like a cat who runs into a dog cage to kill himself" Kira said in a very high, which was almost like a cry voice.

"I am not, you know I am allergic to cats and even if I am not you know cats have nine lives so that's okay."

"That's not the point. The point is that you are not suppose to be seen here"

"You know what Kira, I met this girl on my way here and she was soooo hot. No one can really resist the Zala charm."

"You shit! You went here just to talk about girls, Athrun you know that…"

"We can't see each other for the reason that my father is an underdog of the president and your uncle wants the lady to step down! So what? We are still friends. Are we?"

"We are. That is if you take our side"

"Damn it Kira, I can't betray my own father!"

"But you can betray your own country?"

"I am not betraying anyone here. I am on a neutral side. My father will lose his integrity if I will try to follow you. We are only on first year college Kira; we are not supposed to be fighting over a damn position."

"This is a national issue we are talking about Athrun."

"You are the one who is suppose to be on our side Kira, if it is your uncle who is asking you to speak in front of those reporters I will help you to hide from him until all this crap end"

"National issues are not a crap, and all that I am saying on T.V are from my thoughts and not from a speech written by my uncle. It is my decision to fight for freedom and justice. We are just what the people needed." There was a moment of silence, Athrun lost his words. He felt like something hard hit him on the head.

"I am sorry Kira but I found no reason for me to further kill myself by trying to fight someone on a high position." Kira grab his friend on the collar, but Athrun didn't do anything to stop him. "You're weak!"

"Yes I am weak, I am always better that you are on sports events. When we were kids you use to accidentally fall when I give you a quiet hard tap. But I am still weaker than you. I have never made a decision without consulting dad. I always cry if things don't turn out right for me, but it was different then. You are always there to help me, comfort me. Every time you are there it is like that tears starts to roll back to my eyes." Athrun cried with his head on his friends shoulders.

"Stop that Athrun, I have an idea. You don't have to ask your father for words to say. I will make you create your own decisions. Just believe in me. Stay here just for to nght and I will tell you my plans tomorrow"

"What plans?"

"You will find out, and about that girl I bet she is undergoing shock right now"

"Why would she?

"Please Athrun, I know you!"

**That's it guys chapter 3 sooner! Lacus will be on the story sooner or later and so as other SEED characters.**


End file.
